


Five Times Lucky

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Circle Jerk, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teaching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five people Steve Rogers lost his virginity to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt at avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/19023.html?thread=44734799#t44734799).

Steve's first kiss is an ambush, a secretary, Private Lorraine, who wants to thank him for rescuing the men of the 107th. She doesn't even know him, barely knows his name, just his persona from the shows and the shiny veneer of heroism untainted by the blood and violence he'd had to put down in order to get Bucky and the others home.

He knows what to do in principle; God knows Bucky has given him more tips and lectures than he ever got in school, and as startled as he was when she'd locked her lips on his, he managed to recover enough to enjoy himself before Peggy had shown up.

She was angry, and Steve didn't try to pretend he didn't know why. But for a few seconds, he'd been kissing a woman and they'd both been enjoying it, and for once he didn't feel like he'd hesitated. Private Lorraine let him go with a smile, and Steve had managed one in return, despite his embarrassed blush.

\---

The first time he has an orgasm in the presence of another person is with Dernier. He's had to learn French out of self-defense. Gabe has taught all of them, and part of the serum must be helping his brain work better, because he's slipping into the language like he's known it all his life. Nights around the fire in camp always involve one or more exchanges of dirty stories in more than one language, and no one wants to be left out of some of Dernier’s elaborate escapades. Steve doesn't contribute, he has nothing to add, but he listens, he learns.

None of his men are idiots, though, and Dernier is the first to follow him to his tent one night.

"No, no, you must be ready when I find a nice girl. I know some beautiful ladies that would be happy to help you. But you must treat them well, yes? Or else they will be very cruel to you." Of all the Howling Commandos, Dernier has the most stories about the ladies. The reputation of the French and love, it seems, are not entirely made up.

This somehow segues into a circle jerk of two, Dernier spilling instructions in his mother tongue while Steve's hand, slick with his own spit, seems to move on its own accord on his dick. "Slower, slower!" Dernier cautions. "This is no artillery assault! Slow, give her time to respond, wake up, yes, listen to her sounds."

Listening to the lyrical French, to the faint hitch in Dernier's voice as he gets close to the edge, and Steve is getting lost in the fantasy and staying here at the same time. The hand on his dick is warm and soft and wet and tight, and he's trying to hold back, to make it good for her, and Steve is dying to come, to show Dernier he knows what to do, and then he's gone, vision white as he cries out.

"Oh, the ladies are going to love you," Dernier chuckles, and Steve very much hopes that it's true.

Things get a little nuts after that, and Steve goes down in the ocean before he gets a chance to put the lesson to earnest use. But that doesn't mean he doesn't think about it.

\---

He's thinking about it the day he goes on a double date with Thor, Jane, and Darcy, his arm around the waist of a confident, funny woman who's so sure of her own skin she makes Steve almost feel like he's a ninety pound weakling again, if she hadn't pronounced him, "Hot, in a 'naughty boy next door' kind of way."

He gets her alone after the restaurant to ask her what she means by that.

She pulls him into her apartment and shows him what she means instead. "That you're about as wholesome as apple pie liquor; everyone's too busy smelling how sweet you are and forgetting to taste." She has some of the aforementioned liquor in her kitchen - it's too sweet but goes down like fire, and it makes them both smile with the joke.

She's one of the first people to see right through him since Dernier and not put him on a pedestal like a marble statue. Since coming out of the ice, he's been a plaster saint. Darcy sees him as anything but, and it doesn't need to be perfect for it to _feel_ perfect when she climbs on top of him and tries to put everything he'd ever learned to good use.

She's warmer than the taste of the cinnamon and apples on his tongue, soft and warm and makes the most beautiful noises, and he can only hope he didn't disgrace himself when he loses track of where he is when he comes.

From the chuckle in his ear when he comes back to himself, he rather thinks he didn't.

\---

Clint is the first person to go down on him. There's no real good excuse, but Steve's starting to realize there doesn't always have to be. Then or now, there are opportunities you can seize, chances you can take, or regret later. 

Steve has no room for regrets in his life anymore.

Clint's only reason is that he wants to, that he likes it, that he thinks Steve'll like it. That they're alone on this mission, and Clint likes to pass the time productively, like helping Steve cross a few things off of his list.

He says it with a cocky smile that tugs on some old desires, and Steve buries his hand in Clint's hair when he's using his talented mouth to engulf Steve in wet heat, lips, tongue, and hands turning him inside out.

"Yeah, Clint, yes..." It's all Steve can whisper, keeping himself under hard control so not as to thrust up with all his strength and probably making Clint punch him in retaliation. And then he's gone, whited out, Clint swallowing around him and looking pretty damn pleased with himself. Steve takes the initiative to cross one more thing off his list and pulls Clint into a kiss.

It's so much stronger than Private Lorraine back in 1942, and Clint steals his breath away without so much as a by-your-leave, and Steve is so very, very all right with that.

\---

He can't keep himself quiet, strange little cries emerging unbidden from his lips when Jim is sinking into him, slow and inexorable and hot, his body opening up, welcoming him in like he's been waiting for this for a long time. 

"Jim, Jim," and it's not a plea to stop and Jim gets it, snapping his hips and then having to freeze as Steve clenched, paralyzed by the sensation, both of them liking it nearly too much. Life has been oddly kind to Steve; he'd lost his time, his friends, but he'd gained something in return, lovers and teachers and friends and something more, an ability to be brave in more than the battlefield. It's almost definitely worth the price.

His life has been bracketed by James - James Barnes teaching him how to kiss, James Rhodes teaching him this, sunk deep inside his body, a little something more than casual, a burning ember he could warm or spark into something brighter. 

Steve turned his head to catch Jim's mouth in his own, Jim swallowing the groan as his hips shifted, filling Steve up more, and he has to pull away from the kiss again to feel what's happening to him. What they're able to share.

"Okay?" Jim knows it is, because he pays attention, but he always asks because of how he is, a good man. Steve's been blessed by them, good men and women.

"Yeah," he says, and gasps when Jim starts again, keeps crying out as they push together, soar, and peak, one after the other, heat pulsing inside Steve, a mess in Jim's hands where he's stroked him through his orgasm.

"Thank you." This is a gift he's given a lot of times, but it never makes him any less sincere. The opposite. He pulls Jim into a kiss, a combination of Bucky and Private Lorraine and Clint and Darcy and himself, and feels Jim smile back under his lips.

"Anytime."


End file.
